For microscopic inspection of fresh tissues obtained during or after surgical resection, or through a biopsy procedure, pathologists typically rely upon histology methods that require the tissues to be chemically fixed or frozen, embedded in wax or a freezing compound, sectioned, mounted, and stained on a glass slide. Various optical-sectioning microscopy methods are also used in pathology. Optical-sectioning microscopy provides a 2D image with a narrow depth of focus and often employs elaborate tissue-flattening and alignment procedures to image irregular surfaces of fresh tissue specimens. Additional challenges have included insufficient resolution, contrast, field of view, and/or imaging speed, all of which have limited the clinical viability of these prior systems.